


Stardust and Roses

by DontStalkHaley



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontStalkHaley/pseuds/DontStalkHaley
Summary: A fluff fic for my friend Cyra, of her and her 2D bf Yan Qing. It was a lot of fun to write and I thought it might be nice to upload it here.I'm bored so if anyone has any fic requests, hmu
Relationships: Yan Qing | Assassin/Original Character(s), Yan Qing | Assassin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Fluffy Pancakes and Sweet Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XVIICPRC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVIICPRC/gifts).



I stood before the stove, warm sunlight streaming in through the windows that were open, a clean and cool breeze making the curtains flap a little. The kitchen smelled lovely, a little like vanilla, a little like butter but mostly it smelled like the pancakes I was cooking. 

With the spatula I flipped a perfect looking pancake, the wet side sizzling as it came in contact with the hot pan. 

I hummed along to the soft lofi music I had playing from my laptop, shaking my hips and dancing along to the music a little. 

It was a beautiful morning, birds chirping and not a cloud in the sky, the kitchen full of warm and natural light. I took a sip of my coffee and stole a nibble of a pancake that had turned out poorly. I was almost done with the batter so soon it would be time to surprise my sleeping companion with in bed. 

I scooped stacked the two finished pancakes in the pan on top of each other before moving them to the plate with the rest of the pancakes. I then covered the plate again with a clean, folded towel to keep the heat and moisture in. I scooped and dolloped two more pancakes worth of batter into the pan, causing more sizzling. 

I went to the fridge, removing strawberries, blueberries, orange juice and syrup. I placed them on the counter, got a plate and washed the berries in the sink, running them under the cool water. I placed a handful of each of the berries on part of the plate, saving room for the pancakes. 

I returned to the stove to flip the pancakes over. The bottoms were a bit darker than I’d have liked so I turned the heat down a little. I let out a huffy little sigh at the pancakes not being perfect and returned to dancing, thinking about my companion I was cooking for. 

I wanted to surprise him in bed with breakfast but it didn’t keep me from imagining him dancing with me. I danced alone to the soft music, getting excited and doing a little spin when I saw him standing in the doorway and I felt my face flush with embarrassment. 

“Yan!” I cried out, sliding up to him before taking his hands in mine. “Come dance with me!” 

“Cyra,” he said, giving me a soft smile. “How could I refuse a request from such a lovely lady?” 

He bowed gently to me before leading me to an open are of the kitchen, he placed his hand on my waist and his other hand he held with his and I placed my hand on his shoulder before the two of us started a cutesy little couples dance. It was fun and light and by the time we separated, we both were laughing. 

“I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed!” I chastised him teasingly. “You ruined the surprise.”

I suddenly remembered that I had pancakes cooking in the pan and leapt apart from him and rushed to get them out as soon as possible, making him laugh lightly and wrap an arm around my waist, holding me gently against his firm and muscular body. 

“Did I distract you my dear?” He murmured into my ear. 

“You did,” I said, laughing. “I’m afraid I’ve never been great at cooking but I am trying.”

“Your cooking is lovely,” he said, resting his chin on my shoulder. He gently pressed a kiss to my cheek. “As are you.”

I rested my head on his and closed my eyes for a moment, savoring the warmth and comfort of being so close to him. I wanted to remember the details of this moment forever, the smell of pancakes in the air, the soft music and quiet birdsong outside, the warm sunlight and the gentle breeze, the feeling of him holding me close to him. 

I had to open my eyes and when I did, I saw him holding a white rose in front of my eyes. 

In my non spatula hand I took it, careful to avoid the thorns. I held it to my nose and breathed in the light floral aroma. It was smaller than most store bought roses. 

“Where did you get this?” I asked, feeling a bit confused but touched by his gift.

He released my waist, giving me another peck on the cheek before taking the plate with berries and the pancake plate and taking them to the table.

“I picked it,” he said, failing to elaborate.

“Picked it from where?” I asked, feeling more confused than before. I turned off the stove and got forks and syrup and after hesitating for a moment, grabbed the honey and brought them to the table, I gently placed the rose down next to me.

“A rose bush.” 

Not very helpful. I shot him a dubious look and handed him a fork and he moved half the pancakes onto the berry plate and put half the berries onto the pancake plate. He took the ex berry plate and I took the ex pancake plate and we both began to dig into our pancakes. 

I slathered some honey on my stack of pancakes and popped a few of the blueberries into my mouth before cutting into the soft and fluffy pancakes. 

I appreciated their light and airy taste as the room grew quiet with us eating, my lofi music still playing and the distant chirping of birds the only sound beyond the clinking of our forks when they pass through the layers of pancake and touch the plate. I chewed and swallowed a mouthful of the honey sweetened flat cakes. 

“So you’re really not going to tell me where you got that rose?” I pressed.

“Did you add vanilla to the batter this time?” He flashed me a smile with his eyes closed. “They’re very delicious.”

“Yeah, vanilla extract.” I squinted at him. It wasn’t a store bought rose but where did he pick it? And when?

“Do you not like it?” He gave me a puppy eyed glance as he stabbed another slice of pancakes that dripped of syrup. “You like the roses that are on me. Should I have given you a red rose instead?” 

“I love it! I just am curious where you got it from. I didn’t think you had it last night.”

“I can show you after we finish eating.” 

He gave me a wink and took a large bite of pancakes. I puffed out my cheeks and gave him a pouty look before digging back into my breakfast. 

“Mmm,” he went, licking his soft lips that were sticky from the syrup before continuing. “After breakfast, get dressed I have a day planned for us.” 

I raised my eyebrow as I chewed and swallowed the fluffy pastry.

“Is today special?” 

“Yes! It is our anniversary!” He gave me a beaming grin.

Now I was even more confused. We had been dating for over a year but I couldn’t think of any big milestones that would call for a DAY worth of planning.

“Our anniversary?” I took a bite of a strawberry. With a bit of a full mouth, I said, “What anniversary would that be?”

“Our anniversary!” 

He wasn’t budging and this was his way of giving me a surprise. I swallowed the strawberry and licked my fingers that the berry’s juice had touched.

“How long have we been dating? 15 months?” I was still baffled.

“420 days, Cyra. However many months that is.”

I gave him an even more baffled look than I thought I could muster.

“Is that REALLY the reason you have a day planned?” 

He threw back his pretty face, his long silky hair brushing the seat of his chair as he let out a hearty laugh. He popped a few blueberries into his mouth, rose to his feet and kissed my forehead before going to clear his plate. 

“Finish up,” he called over his shoulder. “I’ll wash the dishes and you get dressed. We’re going into town to go shopping.” 

I groaned into my next bite of strawberry and scarfed down the berries and most of the pancakes. I then got up, scraped off my plate and handed it to the gorgeous Chinese assassin that was cheerfully washing the batter bowl in a sink of hot soapy water. 

As I handed him my plate, I wrapped an arm around his firm and toned abs and nuzzled his buff arm before giving his cheek a kiss. He smiled at me and I went to change out of my pajamas. 

I had just finished getting dressed into casual clothes, jeans and a t shirt, when Yan poked his head into the room. 

“Are you getting dressed too?” I asked him. 

He was shirtless, his muscular and tattooed chest was bare and he wore athletic shorts. He shot me a cheeky smile and walked over to me with silent footsteps. 

He gently stroked my cheek and gave my forehead a kiss before gazing into my eyes with his green ones. 

“Is there something wrong with how I’m dressed?” He asked, giving me a wink and my cheeks flushed. “I think I look pretty hot.”

He gently tucked some of my hair behind my ears and frowned. 

“You’re not wearing the earrings I got you for our one year anniversary?” 

“I wasn’t planning on wearing them,” I confessed. “Do you want me to wear them?” 

He kissed my forehead and his gaze softened.

“But of course,” he murmured. “Stay there, I’ll get them for you.”

I stayed where I was as he stepped smoothly over to the dresser, retrieved the earrings and slid back over to me before gently sliding them into my empty pierced spots on my ear lobes. He smiled and gave me a soft kiss on my nose before rubbing his to my nose, making me giggle.

“Please put on a shirt and some propper pants,” I said firmly. I knew he was going to anyway, but I wanted to get our shopping done.

He smiled, nodded and vanished to his closet. I stepped in front of the mirror, gently cupping one of the earrings he got me for our first anniversary. Stardust is what he called me and he took it literally as for our one year anniversary he took me to a planetarium and gave me the earrings, small clear jars full of stardust. 

I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth spreading in my chest as I thought about that date, he had surprised me as he did quite often. He refused to let go of my hand the entire date and we had danced in the round room that had a projection of the night sky, constellations glowing and the stars dancing and the occasional shooting star would pass. He had insisted on buying me a dress with shining sequins that shimmered when he had spun me under the stars. What he could have planned for tonight, I had no idea. But shopping meant he wanted to buy me a new dress. 

I heard him coming out of his closet so I opened my eyes and picked up my hairbrush and began brushing my hair, trying to tame my bedhead. My hair ended up frizzing out a bit and I opted to put it up in a ponytail. Yan came up behind me, producing a silk ribbon that was a deep blue with spiral golden star patterns and gently wrapped it around my hair band, hiding the band and he finished it with a bow and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. 

“You look so beautiful,” he murmured into my ear, giving me goosebumps. He kissed my cheek and took my hand, giving me a slow spin before stopping me in front of him and giving me a kiss on the lips. 

“I’m only wearing casual clothes,” I laughed, rubbing noses with him. “I think we should leave now. You are wearing proper clothes now after all.”

He let out a light laugh and let me go, taking a moment to tie his long and silky black hair into a lazy bun, some of the strands fell from his bun, falling just over his left ear. He had put on a plain black v neck t shirt and a pair of jeans that had a rose pattern down his left thigh.  
I grabbed my bag and he grabbed my hand and as we left, he plucked the rose he picked from the table, pulling off the thorns and then tucking it behind my ear. 

“Where DID you get that from?” I questioned as we left the house and then I saw it. He had planted a few rose bushes next to the house. There were pink, red, white and orange roses that were growing on full grown rose bushes.

“When did you do this?” I asked, surprised. 

“Ah, yesterday,” he chimed, kissing my cheek. “I thought you deserve roses every day.”

I let go of his hand, instead looping my arm in his and nuzzled his muscular arm and we headed into town.


	2. Dressing for Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres gonna be a lil hurt/comfort in this chapter

“So,” I said, strolling through town with Yan. “What are we shopping for? And where are we going?”

“It’s our anniversary,” he reminded me. “We’re getting you a new dress of course! And we can go to whichever boutique you want a dress from.”

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and rested his head on mine for a moment. 

“I know you won’t take no for an answer so I’ll go along with getting me a new dress. But what is wrong with the dress you got me for our one year anniversary? That was only a few months ago.” 

“This is a different anniversary! It calls for a new dress. I think we should see the tailor.” 

He was very eager about this and his excitement is contagious and I can’t help but feel rather excited. 

“Alright! There’s two small boutiques and then the tailors. I don’t think we should go to the tailors though because we need the dress for dinner, right? That might take a while so we should start with Dress for Success, it’s the closest.”

“Sounds good,” he chimed. “Lead the way my dear!” 

I lead him to the store, poofy dresses displayed in the window and pressed in. He did let go of my hand so the two of us could browse. After getting our one year anniversary dress I trusted his selecting. 

After about 10 minutes, there were 5 dresses we agreed I should try on, a red one with white highlights, a black one with a white stripe that wrapped around it, a short and poofy green strapless one, a black mermaid cut dress with silver sequins and a white lacy dress that he picked and it made me laugh because it reminded me of a wedding dress. 

I took the dresses and headed to the changing room, Yan was patiently outside on a plush chair in the waiting area, holding the rose that I had taken out from behind my ear. 

I started with the short one, it was a tight squeeze to get into and I was afraid of ripping it. It wasn’t too short, coming to my mid thigh but the rest was too small. I shuffled out and Yan immediately picked up that the dress was wrong. 

“You’re in pain,” he said, shaking his head. “No way that one will work.” 

I nodded, grateful that he picked up on that. I headed back to the changing room, shedding the short dress. I ran a finger down the red one, choosing it as my next target. 

I slipped it on, the lovely bodice looked wrong though. I felt my heart grow heavy, knowing it was me. I wasn’t a thin girl and it did make things like this difficult. Not just physically but emotionally. I hoped he wouldn’t like this dress as I walked out to model it for him. 

Yan let out a quiet whistle. 

“You look lovely Cyra. That looks nice!” Yan was enthusiastic and I swallowed hard, not able to match his energy. 

“I don’t think this is the one,” I said. I wanted to get out of this dress as soon as possible. 

“Sounds good! Onto the next one!” Yan gave a warm smile and I shuffled back to the dressing room. 

I removed the red dress, looking at my body in the mirror, my chubby stomach and big thighs and stretch marks and I suddenly didn’t feel like doing this anymore. My eyes felt hot and I wanted to stop this.

I wriggled into the mermaid cut dress, the tight top highlighting my arm and upper body flab and my stomach making awkward wrinkles on the smooth fabric. It was a beautiful dress, but not on my body. I let out a heavy sigh before going to show Yan. 

He let out a louder whistle when he saw me in the dress. 

“Cyra, I think, that you look incredible in that. It’s really pretty. And you look really pretty,” he was even more excited than before, leaning forward, his eyes lighting up.

“Yan,” I said, my voice breaking and my eyes growing hot and beginning to swell with tears. “I, don’t,”

He was next to me in an instant, as soon as he saw the tears well in my eyes. 

“Hey,” he said softly, his hands gently wiping the tears that started to leak from my eyes. “What is it?”

I swallowed hard, my throat feeling dry and my hands trembling as he gently held my face in his hands. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, I didn’t want to tell him why I was upset but I knew I should. 

“I, I just,” I choked out, my voice trembling and my breathing hard and ragged as I was trying to not sob. “I just.”

He wrapped his arms around me, one resting on the back of my head as I started crying into his safe and warm chest. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured to me. “It’s okay, just tell me when you can.”

I stayed like that for a few minutes, him gently stroking my head while I sobbed into his chest. I was grateful he wore a black t shirt so my tears wouldn’t show. 

I composed myself, swallowing my sobs and relaxing myself before looking into his eyes, calm and familiar. I then looked down, not able to meet his eyes to say what had caused this. 

“It’s just, I’m fat. And clothes like these dresses don’t look right on me. I’m fat and these beautiful dresses are ruined by me. I sometimes just, feel like I’m not pretty enough to be with you. Like you can and should do better than me.” I felt a weight lift off my shoulders to tell him about these insecurities that had been consuming me.

“Hey,” Yan said, gently tilting my chin up to meet his eyes. “You know what? You are fat. You are fat and you are absolutely beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me and your body is the most beautiful body in the world. I love you and I love everything about you. I love your soft tummy to kiss and lay on and hold. I love your stretch marks, how they stripe your beautiful skin, showing that you have grown. I love your thighs that carry you to me and that you wrap around me sometimes. I love your perfect breasts. I love your hair that I run my fingers through and braid and play with. I love your eyes that light up when you see me and twinkle when you laugh.”

“I love your nose and kissing it and rubbing it with mine,” he paused to rub noses.

“I love your teeth and smile when I tell jokes. I love your lips and their softness when they kiss me. I love your voice and its softness when you call for me and say my name.”

He kissed my lips and I tucked my head under his chin as he continued.

“I love your head and your neck, when they tuck into me or when they turn to see me,” he kissed me on my forehead.

“I love your arms for they wrap around me, pulling me closer to you and I love your hands that touch and hold me.”

I gently moved from him, wiping my nose on the back of my hand. My breathing had relaxed somewhat and my cheeks burned from embarrassment and because of his words. He released me gently. 

“I love you, Cyra.” He said, his voice clear and true. “I want you and I want you to be happy. So, let’s leave here. If these dresses are making you feel this way, let’s go to the tailor. Your body is simply too unique for these dresses so let’s get you one that is perfect for you.”

I nodded and he wiped the leftover tears from my cheeks. I cleared my throat before talking so it wouldn’t crack when I croaked out, “Thank you, Yan.”

He pressed a kiss to my cheek before nodding.

“But of course, now stardust, let’s get you changed,” his voice had become less soft, more serious but still equally as genuine and caring. 

We separated and I went to remove the dress, grateful to be rid of the shame it caused me. 

I dressed then quickly in my normal clothes, my hair messy from his petting and putting on the dresses so I redid my ponytail but not the ribbon that Yan had tied, so I just held the ribbon. I’d ask him to retie it for me. 

When I got out of the dressing room, Yan had attracted a small crowd of women, not unsurprising considering his incredibly attractive appearance. He seemed bored and was fidgeting with the rose. When he saw me, his eyes lit up and he came bounding over to me, slipping the rose behind my ear again. Still feeling a bit emotional, I took his arm, pressing my cheek into his solid and strong shoulder as we walked out of the store.

I was still coming down from my emotional break and we stopped to get some hot chocolate and water and we sipped comfortably as we headed to the tailor. 

The store had a smooth, aromatic scent of leather and soft polish that almost smelled expensive. Suits and fancy dresses were displayed throughout the store along with ties, belts, shoes and other accessories. 

I kindly old man smiled as we walked in. His smile was genuine and welcoming.

“Come in! Come in!” He cried out, soft eyes twinkling behind his glasses. Upon seeing Yan, he let out an excited, “Welcome back Mr. Qing!”

He rushed over to us, causing us to unclasp hands so he could shake Yan’s hand excitedly and gave me a kindly once over and extended his hand to shake. I gave mine and his soft hands excitedly shook mine.

“You must be miss Cyra! You’re as lovely as I’ve been told.”

He released my hand and called out to his wife, Mary who came excitedly shuffling out from the back. 

“Oh! Mr. Qing! And you must be miss Cyra!” Her voice was soft and comforting.

“You guys, know Yan?” I asked, feeling a bit puzzled. 

“But of course!” Mary said, vanishing back into the back before reappearing with measures. “Mr. Qing has told us all about you.”

I gave Yan a confused look and Mary began measuring me where I was standing. 

“Forgive the touch,” she said, measuring my bust, hips and torso and leg length. “The dress just needs some adjustments.”

“You already have a dress?” I said, absolutely baffled. I shot Yan a look but he was pretending to be very interested in the ties. 

“Eh? But of course! It is your anniversary after all dearie!” Mary seemed to have been done measuring me. “I will have adjustments done in an hour.”

She vanished back into the back room, leaving me even more confused. 

“Hey, uh, Yan?” I said, standing a little stunned. “What just happened?”

Yan strode over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist before planting a kiss to my forehead.

“If you liked a dress better from somewhere else I figured we would get that, but this was my plan B,” he gave me a cheeky smile and kissed me gently. “We have an hour to kill, do you want to do?”

I gave him a pouty look and he kissed my cheek. 

“Accessories are all taken care of, shoes that match your dress and your earrings are all taken care of.”

“Uhhh, I don’t know, maybe for a walk?”

He nodded and hand in hand we went for a walk. We finished our cocos and went for a walk. It had become about 3 pm and the town was a bit busy. We strolled past boutiques and cafes and stopped to rest on a bench in a park. 

There was a small pond that a woman was crouching by and the man with her. A number of ducks congregated around her, a mess of quacking and feathers. I took a drink of water from my bottle and squinted at the pair. They were familiar but I couldn’t quite make out who they were.

“Is that Haley and Gawain?” 

“Yup,” Yan’s eyes were very sharp. “Want to say hello?”

“Sure,” I said, rising and taking Yan’s hand. 

The quacking got louder as we walked over, Gawain turned to us and smiled. 

“Haley,” he said cheerfully, touching her shoulder and making her jump in surprise. 

Haley stood, holding a bag of peas in one hand and a duck tucked under her other arm. 

“Cyra! And Yan!” Haley called out, excited and also because there were over 20 ducks swarming around her feet, sifting through the grass for peas, quacking and preening themselves. 

“Hey!” I called out to them and Yan gave them a small wave. 

“Are you two getting Cyra her dress?” 

Yan nodded and I just couldn’t help but feel surprised. Did EVERYONE know about this anniversary other than me?

“We have an hour to kill while its getting adjusted so we went for a walk,” Yan said.

“I see!” said Gawain, his eyes sparkling. “Why don’t we go get something like ice cream or a drink? My love are you wrapped up here?” 

“Yup!” Haley nodded, giving the duck under her arm a kiss on the head before placing it on the ground and tossing a handful of peas into the swarm before taking Gawain’s hand.

The two of them lead us, swinging their held hand as they walked, humming. They lead us to ‘Latest Scoop’ ice cream stand. Haley and Gawain got a dish with a scoop of peanut butter ice cream and a scoop of chocolate that they shared. Yan and I got a scoop of chocolate for me and a scoop of macha for Yan.

“So Yan, has she seen her dress yet?” Haley asked, her spoon in her mouth.

“Nope. Mary just took her measurements and had the dress in the back.”

“None of the other shops had any dresses she liked?” 

“Ah,” I said, feeling my face flush. “Didn’t really fit right.”

Gawain nodded, understanding while he wrapped an arm around Haley and snuggled her into him. 

“My love has trouble finding dresses that fit her well. Most dresses aren’t able to show off her beautiful body and it’s a tragedy,” he kissed her cheek and she squeezed her eyes closed, smiling. “So we go to the tailor. I’m afraid, I’m a bit too oddly shaped for most suits to fit.”

Haley laughed and rolled her eyes before gazing up at her husband. 

“You’re just too muscular, sunshine. This era isn’t used to men like you.”

I sat, suddenly feeling a lot less self conscious about having to get a custom dress. 

“You seem quiet, Cyra,” Haley said. “Everything alright? Or is Yan just keeping you in the dark?”

Her perceptiveness caught me by surprise. She was feeding Gawain a bite of ice cream but she had noticed that I hadn’t really been talking. 

“Yeah,” I said. Taking a scoop of ice cream and placing it in my mouth, the sweet chocolate dessert melting on my tongue. “He hasn’t been telling me anything and it’s been kinda crazy but I do trust him with these things.” 

“I promise you that it will all be worth it,” Haley said, sticking the spoon into Gawain’s mouth and leaving it there to lean across the table and grasp my hands. “Just bear with the confusion and surprise. What he has planned will absolutely be worth it.”

“He talked to you guys about it?” I asked.

“He’s been telling everyone, he’s so excited for this I’m surprised he hasn’t spoiled it yet.”

The four of us finished up our ice cream, they wished us a happy anniversary and the two of them left us. It was time for me to get my dress from the tailor. 

It was 5 pm when we got back to the house. With a sigh I sat down at the table, the day taking a toll on me. Yan hung the dress up in my closet and returned to the kitchen where I was sitting. 

“Hey,” he said softly, stroking my hair.

“Mmm,” I mumbled, enjoying the feeling of relaxing. 

“Hey Cyra,” Yan repeated in his soothing voice. “I have to go get things ready. I have an address written on this note, at 6:30, meet me here.”

He placed the note on the table and kissed my forehead. I leaned into his lips. 

“You’re leaving me?” I murmured, not wanting him to go.

“It will all be worth it soon my star,” he promised. “Also take a cab, I don’t want you walking that far in your heels.”

I let out a groan as he removed himself from me. Hearing my groan, he rushed back, cupped my jaw in his hand and pressed his lips to mine. He was gone when I opened my eyes. 

“Fucking assassins,” I mumbled. 

I had a little while before I had to be ready so I decided to watch some cartoons. I couldn’t fully enjoy it because of the deadline looming over my head. At 5:40 I got up to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This couldn't be my work if I didn't slip in me and Gawain :)


	3. Roses under the Stars

When I saw the dress, a gasp escaped me. It was a deep purple with layers that fell like petals of a flower that started at the waist. The petals weren’t a solid purple, having lighter highlights around their edges and the fact that there were orange gems sewed onto the petals that caught the light, sparkling like little stars. I hoped they weren’t real gems because I was afraid they would fall off or be destroyed. 

I slid the dress on and gasped. It fit me perfectly, It was strapless and sewn into the bodice of the dress there were white gems that were connected by golden thread making the shapes two constellations. I noticed one right away as Cancer, my horoscope. I could tell by the belt that the other one was Orion and I was a bit confused by that choice but I figured I could ask Yan when I saw him.

I felt I should try and make myself look worthy of the dress so I proceeded to curl my hair into loose ringlets, spraying them lightly so they would stay but also keep my hair soft. I used an eyelash curler before brushing my lashes with mascara. I put on pink lipstick, red seemed too harsh for the look. I also sprayed some of my floral perfume on before slipping matching purple shoes on that had open toes and short heels that felt more comfortable than they looked but I could understand why Yan didn’t want me walking to the location. I was also relieved to see that the dress came with matching purple shawl that I draped over my shoulders.

A 15 minute uber ride later and I was at the location Yan had requested. It was a luxurious restaurant that was on a lake. The sun was setting and as I got out of the car, my hand was taken to help me get out and when I was out and free, I saw my love, Yan, holding it. 

“Yan,” I said, at a loss for words at how stunning he looked.

He wore a custom tailored suit that fit him perfectly and his bangs were slicked back, giving him a more matured look.

His eyes looked me up and down, drinking in my appearance and making me blush. 

“Wow,” he whispered, letting out a deep exhale. “I knew it would look good, but, Cyra, wow.”

He gently brushed a curl behind my ear and murmured softly into my ear, “You’re still wearing the earrings? I’m glad.”

He pulled his face back to gaze into my eyes. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I couldn’t help but wrap my arms around his neck. He smelled incredible, his cologne was woody and earthy and yet there was a red rose pinned to the breast of his suit that added a light and floral scent. His lips were so soft, so familiar and yet exciting. Our breath mingled and he pulled me closer before gently parting lips. He nuzzled noses with me.

“As much as I would love to stand here with you like this forever,” he purred. “We need to go in.”

“Okay then,” I said, blushing furiously. “Lead the way.”

He gave me his arm and lead me into the restaurant. It was close to deserted and we sat on the roof, the only ones up there. The polished wooden tables all had lit candles in jars giving warm lighting. 

I sat down and Yan helped push my chair in before sitting down himself. 

He gave me a cheeky smile and held my hand, the candlelight illuminating his face with warm light. 

“I hope that it’s alright that I ordered for us,” his green eyes were sparkling like emeralds and I was almost lost in the beauty of the man in front of me.

“Of course,” I said. “You absolutely did an amazing job of picking out this dress. Yan you’re so amazing!”

He closed his eyes and smiled before kissing my hand. 

“You bring out the amazing in me, stardust.” 

I felt like my heart melted at his words and we proceeded to just spends a few minutes, marveling at the beauty of our companion. 

The waiter came, carrying a steak for each of us, a whiskey for Yan and a glass of red wine for me. Yan took a drink from his whiskey and I took off the shawl off so I didn’t have to worry about getting anything on it. 

Seeing me take the shawl off made Yan choke on his drink. 

“Are you okay?” I asked, concerned.

“Yeah, yeah,” he coughed. “I just, didn’t think you could be any more beautiful.”

He composed himself and gave me a relaxed smile before putting his napkin on his lap and I put mine on my lap as well. We both dug into our steaks, the meat was tender and beautifully cooked and it went very well with the red wine that would have been too dry to drink by itself. 

There was nothing but eating and tender gazes for the next little while between us. When we had finished our meals, Yan suggested a walk. I protested a little and with the promise of dessert after I did agree. 

My gorgeous companion took my hand and lead me down to a pier in the lake, lit candles on each of the poles. The stars were out and they reflected in the water, surrounding us with starlight. 

Yan gave me a smile, placed his hand on my hip and I put mine on his shoulder and we began to dance, so close to each other. The wine made me blush as did my date. Our bodies swaying together, We both ended up gazing into each other’s eyes before pressing our lips together. I could taste hints of his steak and whiskey on his lips and deepened our kiss. 

Yan dipped me, making me squeak even though I knew I was safe in his firm and muscular arms. I always am safe in his arms. He brought me back up and spun me, leaving me facing the lake and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing me up against his firm and warm body as his voice soft in my ear. 

“When I saw you three times tonight, if we weren’t so public, I would have taken you then and there,” he purred into my ear. 

“Yan,” my voice cracked as I said his name. How can he say something like that and leave me unphased?! Especially when he looks the way he does tonight. 

“Yes, Cyra?” 

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” I said, my face burning.

“Yes you are,” he murmured, kissing my cheek.

We stayed like that, swaying and watching the night sky as it surrounded us almost entirely above and seeming below by the reflection on the water for a while before I spoke. 

“Why Orion?”

“As much as I don’t like the thought of another man on your body, that is the constellation that was highest in the sky on the night you summoned me so long ago,” he pressed another kiss to my cheek. “I would like to be the only man allowed to touch you.”

I giggled, “But of course, Yan.”

Yan began humming, unwrapped his arms from my waist, took one of my hands and spun me. I ended up facing the lake again which confused me a bit so I turned to him. He was down on one knee, holding my hand and in his other hand, he held a ring in a case.

“Cyra, you are the light of my life, the sunshine of my days and the starlight of my nights, you are my guiding light. So, Cyra, my star, my star dust, my star shine, the love of my life, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

I could feel tears welling in my eyes and I nodded.

“Yes,” my voice cracked and he slid the ring on my finger. It wasn’t a diamond, it was a gem that had flecks in it that shone different colors when light hit it different ways. 

“It’s a gem that was part of a supernova explosion, it isn’t as pretty as you are even if you both are stardust,” he murmured, rising to his feet.

Tears welled in my eyes and I leapt into his arms, meeting his lips and wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms were around my waist. Our lips separated and we pressed our foreheads together, gazing into each others eyes. 

“Yan, I love you so much. I will gladly be your wife, now, let’s go get that dessert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was their anniversary, their engagement anniversary, she just didnt know yet
> 
> also ty for reading!


End file.
